And Therefore Brooke is a Ninja
by KurrydaJellydonut
Summary: After having a Friendship Therapist, Zoro and Sanji are finally getting along. And after Zoro lands himself in a little situation, Sanji comes up with an idea to help him out. As their plans are foiled they realize someone was watching, them like a ninja.


**And Therefore, Brooke is a Ninja**

"LUFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYY!!! " Zoro hit Luffy over the head. After Luffy didn't move for a couple of seconds, he realized he might have hit him too hard. Before he could call for Chopper though, Sanji came.

"Ah! Zoro what did you do to him? Hurting a man who hadn't harmed you whatsoever?!"

"He tried to steal my sake."

"Oh. Okay. For a second I thought you lost your mind."

"Mnhmmn."

"So what're going to do with him?"

"What? Well, I suppose we could go bury him when it gets dark where no one will find him…"

Sanji stared at the green haired man and put his hands on his hips. Zoro really was clueless wasn't he? Being on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean means that there would be no place to bury him. But before he could scold the directionally challenged man, an idea came to his head.

"That would be physically impossible…but you know how ideas just keep popping up in my head…"

"Huh?" Zoro was still pretty clueless. Sanji stared at him totally dumbfounded at the swordsman's stupidity.

"Since we're in a musical, how about I sing it so I won't have to explain it multiple times for you to get it?"

"Ummm Oka—"

"_Seems a downright shame~"_

"Huh?"

"_Seems an awful waste."_ He looked to Zoro only to get no reaction. Frustrated he continued. "_Such a nice plump frame whathisname had has, had. Nor it can't be traced."_

Zoro was still pretty darn clueless. The cook continued.

"_Fridge needs a lift, Rations be erased. Think of it as thrift, as a gift, if you get my drift. Seems an awful waste. " _

Zoro merely tilted his head to the side and stared.

"_I mean, with the price of meat what it is. When you get it." _ He snapped his head towards Zoro. "_If you get it."_

Finally, something clicked in Zoro's head. "AH!"

"Good you got it. _Pay for instance Sanji's meat pies. Rations never smaller using pussy cat or toast. Now a pussy a good for maybe six or seven at the most. And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste---" _

Suddenly, Sanji felt himself being swept up into a waltz with Zoro. "_Oh Sanji! What a charming notion—"_

"_Well it does seem a waste"_

"_Oh Sanji how I lived without you all these years I'll never know—"_

"AHHHH LUFFY!!" Poor innocent Chopper, who had merely come in to ask Sanji for a snack, found the captain lying on the floor of the galley.

"AHHHH CAPTAIN'S DYING WE NEED A DOCTOR! DOCTOR! Oh wait I'm the doctor…" Suddenly enraged he turned to the two. "Why didn't you guys tell me he was hurt instead of waltzing around pretending nothing happened?!"

"Uh…" They both were left speechless.

"THAT'S IT!! YOU TWO GET ALONG TOO WELL!! I SHOULD NEVER HAVE GOTTEN ROBIN AS YOUR FRIENDSHIP THERAPIST! NEVER!!" Wailing while trying to keep hold of the Straw Hat wearer, he rushed down to the galley.

The two looked at each other. Then at the space in front of the door where chopper formerly occupied. Then at each other again. After hearing more of Chopper's wailing, Zoro finally acted, pulling Sanji into the waltz.

"_Now what's the sound of the world out there?"_

"_What Marimo, what Marimo what is that sound?"_

"_Those wailing noises pervading the air?"_

"_Yes Marimo, Yes Marimo, yes all around!"_

"_It's Chopper having a spazz attack. And soon we'll have to"_

"_Knock him out with beer!" _

"Hey, those aren't the lyrics…" And they both turned around only to see Brooke right there.

He was there the whole time. Watching them. Like a ninja.

"Brooke must be a ninja." Sanji concluded.

Zoro patted him on the shoulder. "Well said my friend, well said."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmmnn let's see magical author's notes time!! Um…I wanted to make this an Imagine If Season Two chapter. Then I wanted to start a new story called Conclusions, but then I realized that I have to work on/promote Emo Piece (since raifanatic on youtube and I are going to make it into a doujinshi). So I just decided to make it a little one-shot of randomness to ease myself up since I finally have time to work on writing and art and such even though school is starting in a week. If any of you read my hellsing fanfiction, I PROMISE I will finish Twelve Years before Thanksgiving (hopefully by the end of September). And for Emo Piece/my OP fanfics, I'll have to discontinue most of my old fics since I tried to fish out the original plans from my old computer which died on me but I couldn't so if I ever feel like continuing/finishing them I will.

Ja Ne!

Kurry teh Ebil Bunneh Ninja


End file.
